Daughter
by Chione of the Nile
Summary: Alanna tells Myles that he is going to be a grandfather. AJ


_**Daughter**_

_**Disclaimer – I own nothing. **_

**_Summary – Alanna tells Myles that he's going to be a grandfather. A/J_**

_**A/N – I know that they don't call the Queen Highness, but I can't picture Alanna wanting to be called My Lady or anything, and she probably couldn't get away with Sir, so, Highness it is!**_

**_BTW, to the people who read Thank You For The Venom, it will be updated soon, I'm working on it right now!_**

* * *

The small red haired woman hesitated outside of the classroom where her adoptive father was teaching a group of pages history. Well, that was what he was supposed to do, he was most likely complaining about the code again. 

Alanna of Conte and Olau bit the inside of her cheek. She could interrupt, this was Myles after all.

She slipped into the room quietly, putting a finger to her lips when one of the younger pages noticed her. He nodded quickly, his brown eyes wide, before he grinned at her, inclining his head slightly, attempting to bow without any of the other boys noticing.

_He looks a lot like Gary_, Alanna thought wirily. _Well, an extremely small Gary. _

She turned her attention back to the front of the room, after giving the boy a small smile, which made him positively beam with joy. The _Lioness_, smiled at him! Alanna inwardly shook her head. Boys will be boys. Myles was now reading dramatically from a think test, a book she recognized that Ali Mukhtab had given Jonathan in the desert the year before. He was describing how to 'join with the tribe.'

'_No wonder he's so into it' _She mused, adjusting her position slightly.

"…someone from the tribe, the headman or shaman usually, will use a knife to cut the arm of the person becoming on of the tribe, and their own arm, he…

"Or she," Alanna said, stepping out from the shadows, grinning like a cat.

"Or she," Myles replied, not surprised in the slightest. It was just like Alanna to pop in like that. Though some of the boys had jumped a mile. Alanna had the ability to do that to you.

"She, Highness?" The young boy she had smiled at asked, looking up at his Queen.

"Yes, the Shamans of the tribe The Bloody Hawk are both woman," she told the child, waiting for Myles to make the comment she knew that he was bound to make.

"Alanna here was the Shaman herself for a time," he said, his brown eyes sparkling, knowing that was what Alanna had been expecting.

"You were?" A chubby boy asked his voice full of awe.

"She's your Queen Calvin," Myles said, his tone warning.

"Sorry Sir Myles, I mean, you were Highness?" Alanna inwardly grinned. This Calvin was pert.

"Yes, for a short period of time. I trained the current shamans, Kara and Kourrum."

"Highness?" A new boy asked, waving his hand energetically.

"Yes...?"

"Derek of Marseille, Highness,' he told Alanna, before launching back into his question. "Are you a part of the tribe?"

"Yes, as is the King, and your teacher here, Sir Myles."

"Sir, you are?" another boy asked, heads turning to look at their teacher.

"Yes, and Alanna here is my adoptive daughter, to those of you who do not serve at court yet. To those who do, I'm sure you've figured that out." He shut the book in his lap with a snap, looking up at the class of pages.

"Today you can leave early, just be sure to avoid the Priests, they can't abide students out before class ends."

Alanna snorted. That sure was true; she had gotten many lectures about leaving class early.

"And for homework, write how an outsider would join the tribe, we'll take it up tomorrow."

The pages filed out of he classrooms, saying a cheerful goodbye to Myles as they left, and bowing to Alanna. As the last page walked out the door Alanna shook her head, walking toward her father who was leaning against his desk at the front of the room.

"Mithros, half of those boys were taller then me." She sighed, sitting down on her old desk at the front of the room.

"Well, you haven't really grown much taller in ten years Alanna," he grinned, crossing his arms across his rumpled tunic.

"Ha, ha," she said dryly, mock glaring at her father.

"So," he said, changing the subject. "What's on your mind?"

"What, I can't just come and talk with you?" She asked, her face the picture of impish innocence. Myles gave her a look that clearly read; _are you kidding me?_

"You just don't trust me, do you?" She asked, drawing it out.

"I trust you, just not that look, daughter dear."

Alanna laughed outright, deciding to just tell him.

"You're going to be a grandpa!"

Myles looked at her, his eyes wide, mouth on the floor. "Did you just say what I think you said?" He asked, after he had picked his jaw up.

"No, I said that I was going to give up knighthood, what do you think I said?" She snapped sarcastically. Mood swings seemed to have started early. Great.

"Really though Alanna, a baby?" He asked, the grin he was wearing threatening to fall off his face as he came over to swoop her up in a huge bear huge.

"Yeah," she mumbled, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Does Jon know?" He asked, holding her tightly.

"Of course you idiot!" She snapped, pulling away slightly to look at him, though her tone was ruined by her watery grin.

"How did he take it?" Myles asked. "Unbelievably happy, though has been treating me a bit differently."

"How so?"

"Very protective, more so…"

"Ten usual," Myles said, finishing for her. "You know," he told her as he went to collect his things. "Everyone is going to be more protective, including me."

"I know," Alanna sighed, before smiling slightly, placing one hand on her abdomen. "But it will all be worth it."

"Yes it will," Myles whispered, kissing her on the cheek, before leaving the room

_**

* * *

**_

_**Thank you so, so, so much for reading! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT!!!!**_

_**Chione**_


End file.
